


Arms of an Angel

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Supernatural artpost, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: This is the first major manip I ever made at the request of my dearest partner in crime Gaelicspirit for a story she wrote called Sense. I built several pieces for it but this one is the most popular. It's a little crude but  maybe still of interest. I've learned a lot since then. Enjoy!Stupidly i didn't think to add the link to the story. Here it is:https://gaelicspirit.livejournal.com/92731.html





	Arms of an Angel




End file.
